Written Fate
by OtterPrincess11
Summary: A bond was created at the Chamber of Secrets. Two people will face the hardships of life much sooner then they thought. HP/GW RW/HG I changed it to rated T since nothing is happening yet, it'll change later on.
1. Prologue: Time to Plan

**This is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh. If you don't like a part then stop reading. If you do like it but think I can do better please tell me and I'll do better in my next fanfiction.**

**Written Fate**

**Prologue**

"Albus, when is it going to be time to be the right time to tell everyone?" Minerva paced across Albus's office. The nerves were beginning to get to her.

Albus Dumbledore's face showed his true age once more. The last time that he looked like this was the day that Harry asked why Voldemort went after him and his parents. The answering of that question would have to occur sooner than what he thought. It has been a year since dear Harry asked that question but now something else has been added to the list of things that he needed to tell Harry.

"You're right Minerva. Harry needs to know everything. Especially since the wards around his home at Privet Drive will be falling forty-eight hours after he steps foot in there once more."

"But how did this occur?"

"It seems to me that our dear Harry formed a soul bond while at the Chamber of Secrets. It may be a young bond but with time it will grow to be strong. So strong, in fact, that those two children will be invincible some day."

"But, Albus, they are just children. How can we expect them to do things that even some adults can't do?"

"We will be there to guide them. They may seem like just children but they are more adults then many are. They have faced things that even an adult hasn't. More things are coming their way. Things that could end up killing them. They need to be prepared for the things to come."

Minerva looked at the headmaster with a sad look on her face. "Those children won't have normal lives will they?"

"Together they may but if they are apart then no they won't have normal lives. Their fates were written long before they were born. They have to this." His eyes asked for his dear friend to understand what he was saying.

Sighing Minerva nodded her head to tell him that she understood. A thought quickly came into mind. "But, Albus, the students will be leaving tomorrow. When will you be able to tell him? There is no time in the morning to inform them about their new lives."

"Yes that's why I will be going to his home tomorrow. Well it's no longer his home. He will have to move to the Potter Mansion soon. She will have to go with him as well. They will be safe there. He just needs to step foot past the door way once more before he leaves."

"Her mother will be a challenge. She won't let go of her daughter that easily."

"Yes she will be a challenge but she has no choice. Her daughter is no longer hers but Harry's."

Minerva stopped pacing and turned to look at her dear friend. She looked into his eyes and saw his emotions and what he thought about everything that was happening. She nodded once slowly and sat down on the armchair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Tell me how you are going to get everything done."

For the rest of the night they went over there plan and adjusted a few things here and there. By the time dawn arrived they were as ready as the ever will be to reveal the book of secrets that all involved a single person and now one more. The other half of Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 1 The Charm Bracelet

**I rewrote a few things in this chapter. Not many changes but some that make me feel a little better about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *sigh* I don't even own it in my dreams.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry woke up all of a sudden after having another one of his nightmares. He shook his head hard to try to take away the images but they wouldn't truly go away until he saw her with his own eyes once more. Each night ever since the incident at the Chamber of Secrets he had been having nightmares about it. In each one he saw Ginny die and he couldn't do anything about it.

Harry moved his curtain out of the way and got out of bed. It was still a bit dark outside but he could see the shine of the light coming from the horizon. Sighing he walked to his trunk to get his clothes of the day and headed to the showers. Sometimes a nice long shower helped ease the worries he carried.

By the time he came out the sun was up and there was some stirring coming from beds of his roommates. He walked to his bed and made sure that he had everything packed and that he had left nothing behind. He sighed and sat down thinking about the summer of torture coming up. Oh how he wished that he could just go to the Barrow instead of with the Dursley's.

Neville's head poked out of his curtains and looked around to see who was awake. "Morning, Harry. Ready to go back home?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Nev."

Neville nodded and got up to go shower. Harry turned to look at Ron's bed. _Time to wake the guy that could sleep twenty-four hours straight. _Harry chuckled to himself as he pulled the curtain of Ron's bed.

"Ron wake up. Wake up!" His best friend just kept on snoring. Harry tried to think of a better way to wake him up. A smirk appeared on his face. If he was to wake up the red head then he might as well have fun.

"Ron quick wake up! There's a spider on your pillow! It's huge!"

Ron jumped up out of his bed screaming on the top of his lungs. Once he saw that there was nothing on his bed and Harry rolling on the floor laughing he stopped, he growled. "Bloody hell mate. What kind of wakeup call was that? To think that I considered you my best friend"

"I'm sorry, Ron. It's just that you wouldn't wake up." Harry grinned from ear to ear as he looked at his best friend. "Next time you should wake up the first time I call you." Harry said as he walked out the dorm's door. Dean and Seamus both had woken up by Ron's screams were also cursing Harry along with Ron.

* * *

"Oh come on, Ron. Stop behaving like a little kid. You got enough time to eat breakfast; you even had time to eat seconds. Plus you didn't miss the train. Now start talking to Harry." Hermione said while reading _Hogwarts, A History._

The three best friends were sitting together, like always. This time though they had Ginny with them. They could understand why she was with them. It didn't seem like she knew that many people from her year.

"But Hermione…" his voice came out in a whine.

"No buts, Ronald." She lifted her book up higher to hide her face. She was smiling behind her book. That boy just couldn't seem to act his age sometimes. She hoped he would grow out of it as they got older but she doubted that would occur.

"Fine. Well Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked what he had been wanting to ask ever since they got onto the train. Harry had gotten busy waving his wand around some pieces of wire. Harry kept working as if he hadn't heard anything. By the look on his face anyon else could tell that he was to into his work. Ron being Ron got annoyed for being ignored by his best friend and asked again in a much louder voice.

"Huh? Oh it's a present."

"For who, Harry?" Hermione asked as she put her book down. She looked curiously at what Harry was making.

"For a girl that seems like she needs a bit of cheering up." Without another word he went back to work and ignored everyone. Hermione and Ron gave each other curious looks. Harry never acted this way. He never ignored them.

"There it's done." He looked down at his creation. It was a silver bracelet with a little charms hanging from it. They were so little put you could tell that they were a rose, a snitch, a broom, and the Gryffindor crest.

"Harry, that's a really nice charm bracelet. In fact, that's far more advanced magic than what we have been learning at school." There was an astonished look on her face as she looked down at it. She could feel a little jealousy inside her but she pushed it aside.

"Hmm... oh, I guess."

"How did you do it, mate?" Ron asked with an awed look on his face.

"No idea. I just did it." Harry shrugged and turned towards Ginny, who was sitting next to him looking down at her lap. "Ginny?"

She looked up startled and blinked at him. "Yes, Harry?" She said softly.

"Here this is for you." Hermione and Ron's mouths dropped open. Harry ignored them as he gave Ginny the bracelet. "You look like you need to cheer up. The past is the past. You need to look towards the future. If you can't let go of the past then you won't be able to have a future."

Ginny just looked at him for a minute before she took the bracelet. "Thank you. I know that's what I need to do but it's pretty hard. Especially with all the looks people give me."

The other two in the compartment closed their mouths and looked between Harry and Ginny then at each other. Hermione knew that now wasn't the time to ask the questions that were in their minds. Turning to Ron, she shook her head when she saw that he wanted to say something. Ron closed his mouth and for the first time followed Hermiones example instead of doing the opposite.

"Ginny, don't pay them any mind. I don't. They are just ignorant people that don't know anything." Harry answered her and he patted her shoulder. Turning towards Ron he asked, "Want to play Exploding Snaps?"

"S-Sure, mate. Wanna play, Hermione?"

"Yeah sure why not." She said as she put her book back into her bag. That was a first, she usually said no and continued to read.

"Ginny? Wanna play?" Ginny just looked at Harry closely and slowly nodded her head.

"Good. Now, Ron, be warned that this time I will win." Ron laughed at Harry's boast.

"You wish, mate. You wish."

For the rest of the ride to the station they played cards, ate snacks from the lady with the trolley, and acted like the kids they were.


	3. Chapter 2 Roses

**I rewrote a few things in this chapter. Not many changes but some that make me feel a little better about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *sigh* I don't even own it in my dreams.**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione looked at Harry's direction. For some reason he seemed different. Come to think of it, Ginny also seems different. She gasped when she noticed Harry's left hand. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What is it, Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked hurriedly. He pulled out his wand ready for whatever was to come.

"Harry, your left hand look at it." She pointed at his hand. Looking down at it he saw that he had a rose drawn on it. He tried to wipe it off but it wouldn't come off.

"It won't come off."

Hermione turned to Ginny and pointed at her left hand. She also had a rose. "Ginny you have one too."

Ginny looked down at her hand in surprise. She also tried to wipe it off but it wouldn't wipe off. "Mine won't come off either."

Harry looked up at all of them. He knew right away that this didn't happen often to people. I tried to magic it off but it didn't work. "I'll send an owl to Dumbledore asking about this when I get home." They all agreed that was the best idea and got their stuff off the train.

"Ginny! Ron!" The quartet looked in the direction that the two Weasley's names were being called out from. It was . Around her were the twins and Percy. As they got closer they noticed that there were two extra red heads.

"Bill!" Ginny screamed as she ran towards the red head with long hair and the piercings. She squealed as he picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Charlie!" Ron yelled as he saw his older brother. It had been a long time since he had seen his favorite brother. To say the truth he missed having him around.

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other and shrugged. They continued to walk behind their red headed friends. Harry looked closely at the red head that was hugging Ginny tightly. He nodded to himself when he saw that he could trust the eldest Weasley. He was allowed to hug his Ginny. Harry shook his head. _Since when was she 'his' and since when does anyone need his approval to hug her. Besides, he's her oldest brother for crying out loud he wouldn't do anything to hurt her._

"Harry, dear!" pulled him into a hug that rivaled the hug she gave her two children.

The twins laughed as Harry's face turned a bit blue but like always they did nothing to help him. "Mum, you can let go of Harry now." Ginny was the one that came to his rescue.

"Oh yes, dear." Harry took a deep breath the minute he was let go. "It's just that I'm so thankful that he rescued you, my dear." Bill and Charlie both looked at Harry with gratitude in their eyes.

"It was nothing, ." Harry looked nervously at those around him. He had just done what was supposed to be done. _Why was everyone making it seems like he was a hero?_

"Hermione, come here." Mrs. Weasley hugged her went she stepped forward. "Thank you for being there for my daughter. She needed someone to be there for her after what happened. She says that she sees you like a sister."

A small tint of pink appeared on Hermione's face. "I was nothing, . I see her as a sister too. She's the sister that I don't have."

Harry laughed and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "And what about me? Huh? Does that mean you're no longer my sister?"

"Shut up, Harry. You know that you'll always be my brother. A brother that I always wished I had." After she said that she hugged him. Harry smiled and hugged her back.

"And you're the sister that I never had but wish I did." He hugged her tight then let her go.

"Oh, you two come here."'s eyes started to tear up at their words of affection towards each other. She hugged them both once more before she let them go.

"It's about time that we get going." She said to her children and to the two that she wished were hers as well.

"Ginny, remember what I said."

"Yes, Harry. I will try to remember your advice and put it into action."

Everyone turned to look at both of them with wide eyes. Ginny and Harry looked at each other nervously. "What's going on, Ginny? Did I say something that I wasn't suppose to?"

"I don't think so, Harry."

"Harry, stop it. Both of you can't go around talking like that. You guys are talking Parsaltongue." Hermione noticed their nervous looks and thought that she should explain to them what was going on.

"What? We're talking Parsaltongue? Ginny, how's that possible? Wait you know how to talk to snakes?"

"I don't know, Harry. And yes, I do know Parsaltongue."

"How?"

"Tom." She said the name in a whisper.

"Oh... Well, this is one more thing that we need to ask Dumbledore about. Don't worry about it."

"Okay but I think we should stop talking 'cause my family is giving us some weird looks." Ginny pointed to her brothers and mum. For some reason, Hermione took it in a stride and looked as if this occurred all the time.

Harry finally paid attention to their onlookers once more and chuckled softly. "It's alright, everyone. No snake around that's going eat us up. It's just a small discovery between Gin and I." The Wesley's gave them another uneasy look before walking through the barrier separating them from the muggle world.


	4. Chapter 3 Revelations

**I rewrote a few things in this chapter. Not many changes but some that make me feel a little better about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *sigh* I don't even own it in my dreams.**

**Chapter 3**

"Come on, boy. We're leaving with you or without you, it doesn't matter." Not even waiting for Harry or helping him with his stuff, Vernon Dursley turned and walked hurriedly to his car, where Harry could see his Aunt and cousin waiting.

Harry sighed and waved one last time to his friends and their families. _Time for hell to begin and heaven to be put on hold. _Harry quickly moved to put his trunk in the back of the car and got into the car.

Without turning back to look at him, Uncle Vernon told Harry what to expect this summer. "Don't expect for us to lenient on you now that we know that you can't do that stuff. You're going to pay the double for what happened last summer. By the way, you better behave, boy, since Marge is coming to visit this summer. I want none of your freakiness while she's here."

_Great couldn't thinks be any worse. That lady/man from hell is coming to visit and make his life even more miserable. Merlin's, he wished that something could make everything better. _Harry sighed and said nothing. For the rest of the ride he just looked out the window. Seeing all the sites as they passed, they always led to his personal hell.

* * *

Harry looked around his tiny room. Everything thing was the same, just the way he left it the end of the summer break last year. Sighing he sat down on his tiny, muddled bed.

Down stairs he could hear the door bell ring and Uncle Vernon's voice booming for him to get the door. When he opened the door he saw someone he least expected.

"Professor Dumbledore? Sorry to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Harry, I think it's best that we go inside for this. It's never too safe to speak about some things out in the open." As Harry stepped aside his uncle came out of the kitchen.

"Boy, who is it?" At seeing the headmaster his face turned a bright red then into a purple color. "What is this freak doing in here? Get out of my house!"

", I believe you should calm down. There is no need for such behavior." He ignored the last comment that was said and walked into the living room. Aunt Petunia followed behind her husband. Dudley gave a squeak when he say the headmaster. Faster than Harry had ever seen him move, he ran behind his parents.

"I said get out of my house!"

"Need I remind you that you don't own this house? You have no right to give such an order." Calmly, Professor Dumbledore took out his wand and with a wave a large, rather comfortable armchair appeared.

Harry just turned in surprise and saw Uncle Vernon close his mouth shut. Behind him, Aunt Petunia looked beyond upset to be reminded about the ownership of "their" house. Harry looked at the adults that were now sitting inside the living room. Dudley seemed to be trying to hide in between his parents, something that was impossible for someone his size.

"Take a seat, Harry. We won't be here for long but best be comfortable while we are here. You haven't unpacked yet, have you?"

"No, Professor." Slowly he sat down on the armchair nearby, one that he was never allowed to sit on; he looked only at the headmaster and not at his "family". "Sir? What do you mean by 'We won't be here for long'? Are we leaving or something? I thought I had to stay here until the day after my birthday."

"Yes that was the plan but, alas, something occurred that turned everything that was planned upside down."

"What was that, Professor?"

"You saved Miss Ginny Weasley. Correction, she is now Mrs. Ginny Potter."

Harry's eyes opened as wide as saucers when he heard her new name. "B-B-But, sir, we're not married. I mean… We're still kids. I'm barely turning thirteen. I can't be married."

At hearing the word 'married' all three of the Dursley's mouths dropped open and hit the floor.

"Yes I know Harry but you are. You saving caused for you two to become soul bond. That is a form of marriage, though you will have to go to the Ministry to sign a few papers to make it final. And since you're married you're considered an adult. This means that you will be called upon by the Ministry of Magic for many dealings about the Potter family. You will have to make very wise decisions. Don't worry I'll be there to guide you the first few times but I won't there all the time to guide you by the hand. You may come to me for advice but other than that I can't really make the choices for you since it will cause problems." Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and with a wave a stack of papers appeared on the table on the living room. "In fact there are a few things that we need to settle before leaving this house. First, what would you like to do with this house? Sell it or keep it?"

"Sir, what do you mean by 'sell or keep it'? This isn't my house."

"Harry, you own this house, including, a few mansions and apartments in a variety of countries. Now what do you wish to do with this house?"

"Wait a minute, this is **my **house. That little freak doesn't own it. It was given to **me **by my sister as a wedding present." Petunia spoke out for the first time since Dumbledore arrived.

"Ah, but you didn't go to sign the papers since you were in a disagreement with your sister after the wedding. She came to remind you about them but you kicked her out. She let you live in this house out of pure courtesy, after all, you were her older sister." acting as if Petunia hadn't spoken he turned back to Harry. "So, my boy, what will it be?"

"Uh… Well… My mother wanted Aunt Petunia to have this house so I see no reason for me to keep it. I mean… this isn't really home for me. It's been theirs since they got married. Even if mum didn't want them to have it, I wouldn't keep this house even if you begged me to."

"Ok. Will you be selling or giving as a gift?"

"I don't know… I guess as a gift. Mum meant it to be a wedding present."

"Good. Also, I must tell you that the monthly allowance that they have been receiving for keeping you will stop as well."

Harry gave the Dursley's a sharp look. "Monthly allowance?"

"Yes, they have been receiving an amount of 500 pounds a month for your expenses."

Through Harry's mind passed the images of all the years that he had been living here. The new cars, the many presents that Dudley received, and the nights that they left him at while they went out on expensive dinners or trips. Detest started to boil inside of him. Harry's eyes started to sparkle, they looked like green emeralds. His jaw was hurting from gritting his teeth.

"Harry, my boy, you need to control your emotions. It'd be dangerous if you lose your temper. You're going to be doing unintentional magic for some time, this is why we are going to be teaching you to control your magic. For now, you need to try your best to control yourself." Professor Dumbledore knew that if things continued to go as they were the whole block would be in danger.

Harry felt the raw power coursing inside of him. He knew that it was something that he could let control him. Shaking, he tried to gain control of the power. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and nodded at the headmaster so that he could continue.

"They will no longer be getting any money from you. They have already received this month's check. That money will be taken back and put into your savings. All you need to do is sign these papers giving the house to them and then we'll be going." Harry nodded and quickly got the quill that appeared before him. He wanted to get this over with so he could leave and never see these people again. After signing he got up to go get his trunk from his soon to be old room. When he came back Professor Dumbledore was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. Thankfully the Dursley's were nowhere in sight.

"We best be going, Harry." The headmaster took out his wand and tapped Harry's trunk. "Best take Hedwig out of her cage and let her fly to where we're heading. She'll know the way." Once she was out and in the sky, he tapped her caged and it too disappeared.

"Where are we going, sir? Are we going to the Burrow?" Harry asked once they stepped out the house. They walked until they got to an area that was surrounded by trees.

"I'm afraid not yet. First, we must go to the place that you are going to be living at from now on. Take a hold of my arm, Harry." The minute Harry touched his arm he felt as if here were being squeezed into a tube.

Harry touched the ground with enough force that he almost fell but thankfully he didn't. He looked around but didn't see anything. They were in the middle of nowhere. "Professor, where are we?"

"First, Harry, you must read this. You won't be able to see your home if you don't." He handed Harry a piece of parchment that said:

**The Potter Manor, the home where the phoenix sings and the lion roars.**

Harry thought that this was a rather curious phrase. Inside, he jumped when he read 'Potter Manor.' He now had a connection to his father's side. Sure his Aunt Petunia was a malicious person that could take on Snape at any time but at least he knew that she was his mother's sister. How that was possible he may never know. Looking up he saw the grandest home he had ever seen.

"This is where your father was raised. Your father and mother moved to a safe house during the first war. They meant to come back but that wasn't possible after that fateful night." The sparkle that was always in the headmasters eyes disappeared as he remembered the past.

Harry went up to the man he saw as a grandfather and took hold of his forearm again. He gave it a gently squeeze. "It's alright, sir. At least I came back. I'm sure my parents are happy about that."

A dim sparkle started to appear in the old man's eyes. "Thank you, Harry."

With a smile, Harry turned to his new home. "This is my home from now on." Harry grinned up at the headmaster as they walked to the Potter Manor.


	5. Chapter 4 Telling The Weasleys

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating last week. Things didn't go as I planned. We ended up going up state to visit an Uncle and his new wife. Although I regret not posting, I don't regret going up state. My new Aunt's cooking is awesome! *sigh* Still I'm sorry. Please, don't kill me. Not unless you want to get other chapters. Here it is, the next chapter to my fanfic.**

**I came back and edited this chapter after I read many reviews saying the same thing so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *sigh* I don't even own it in my dreams.**

**Telling the Weasleys**

Harry just couldn't believe that he now had a home to call his own. Yes, he may have owned it since his parents passed away but he had never lived in it. Well, if he ever did it's not as if he could remember. To top it of he was now part of the Weasley Family. The people he had always wished were family, now were. Sure he was scared out of his mind about what the Weasley men would do once they found out that there youngest female member was his wife. The males he thinks he can take care of with time, the true obstacle would be talking to Mrs. Weasley.

Harry shivered at the thought about the up coming confrontation. Though, he knew that he wasn't just going to sit there and have all of his new family chew him out. No, he was going too tell them how he felt about Ginny and defend their new found bond. It's not as if they could do anything to break it.

Harry shook his head as they reached the front entrance to his, well, Ginny and his new home. He looked up at the man he admired, waiting to see what to do next.

Albus chuckled to himself as he looked down at the boy that he saw as his grandchild. He could see that Harry wanted to open the door but was restraining himself. "Go ahead and open the door to your new home."

Harry's smile widened as he reached for the knob. Slowly he walked in, his head turning in every direction. The entrance was grand. There were two stairs leading to the second floor. From the way the mansion looked on the outside, Harry was sure that there was at least three more floors above the second. Slowly he walked further inside.

Ever so slowly he walked to his right, which he guessed was the living room by the looks of the furniture. There was a large fire place with a crest above it. Getting closer he could see that it seemed to have a golden lion and phoenix on it. Awed by the beauty of it, he couldn't seem to look away.

"That is your family crest. From what I know, that is the same crest since this place was built. It is not known to the public what the phoenix and the lion represent. Not even I know this, I believe that it's a story passed on from generation to generation. Maybe the portraits will be willing to tell you the tell." Professor Dumbledore said as he walked to stand beside Harry.

Harry couldn't wait to see the portraits of his ancestors. He was sure that they had many interesting things to tell him. He turned to look around some more. The décor was elegant but comfortable. It had a feeling of home to it even though no one had lived here in close to twelve years.

"The Manor had been cleaned by an old house elf for the past twelve years. Sadly she passed away. House Elves start to loose there magic after a period of time if it's not given an order or a new master. She had been tied to your parents until they died." Albus answered when he saw Harry run his hand on an armchair near the fireplace.

Nodding to show his under standing, he walked to the glass wall that showed the front of the Manor. It was curved in a bow shaped manner. What surprised him was the grand piano that really took him by surprise. "Sir, why is there a piano here?"

"One of you're great grandmothers found the music inspirational and calming so she had one made and brought here from France. Your father was taught to play ever since he learned to write his own name." Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "As a matter a fact, playing the piano was one of the talents he put to use to charm your mother."

"Did it work?"

"I believe, that got her to see that he wasn't complete a "jerk" or so she said."

Harry smiled and pressed a key. A small tune played, Harry spaced out for a second. The headmaster tried to read his expression but it was completely blank. Harry couldn't put his finger on it but the sound seemed so familiar. He has heard a piano being played before (on the television, but not for long since Dudley found it boring and changed the channel) but this sounded different. This small note spread a feeling of calm and even more at home.

Shaking himself off, he smiled and looked up at the old man that was still looking at him with curiosity. "Will we be able to look through the whole manor today?"

"I'm afraid not. We have to go to the Burrow before night fall." Albus took out an elegant but old looking watch and checked the time. "As a matter a fact, we should get going now. I just wanted for you to make sure that you were able to see your new home. Shall we go?"

Harry sighed and looked around one last time before he followed the headmaster. At least he would get the rest of the break to continue the search for more of his family. He really wanted to go through each and every room looking for things that could tell him more about his parents and his Potter ancestry.

* * *

The headmaster and Harry appeared outside the back door of the Weasley home. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at what he guessed were the twins. Seems like they pranked Percy the minute they got home, or so he heard.

"Sir, what are we going to tell them? I mean, it's not every day that their only female child gets bonded with a boy that she barely said two words in the whole year. She and I didn't really start to talk until the ride home on the train and even then it wasn't much."

"We will speak with the truth and nothing but the truth. It's up to them to accept it. If they don't, well, they can't really go against the two of you."

Harry didn't want to think about it. Bracing himself to what was to come, he walked behind the headmaster and waited while he knocked. Mrs. Weasley was the one that opened the door. "Headmaster! What a surprise. I wasn't expecting a visit from you tonight."

"Yes, I'm afraid my visit here isn't going to be a pleasant one. I have a few unexpected news to give you. May we come in?"

"Of course, please, come in. I'll get some tea ready. Why don't you sit and wait for me at the living room." She didn't say anything about Harry being with Dumbledore. Harry could tell she wanted to ask what he was doing away from his Aunt's home but held it in, knowing that her question would be answered if she waited.

When Molly came back she could see that Harry was fidgeting in his seat. "Professor Dumbledore, may I ask what is this news that you have to give me?"

"Perhaps we should wait for Arthur to be here as well. Also, can you ask your daughter to come down. She is involved in all of this."

Molly's face looked surprised to hear that her daughter had to do with all of this. Nodding, she got up and went to get Ginny. It wasn't long after she came back that they heard Mr. Weasley come in through the front door. "Molly, where are you? I'm home."

"I'm in the living room, Arthur."

"Albus, what a surprise. What's the purpose of this surprise visit?"

"Have a seat. First off, do not blame either one of the children for what happen. These things may not always happen but they do happen." Pausing for a minute. "Your daughter and Harry, here, have bonded in a way that there is no turning back. They have soul bonded."

Arthur and Molly couldn't say anything. Molly's mouth moved as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. Finally the words came out. "How? How did this happen? What does this all mean? I thought that was impossible!"

"Yes it's really, really rare for this to happen but not impossible. Anything is possible. When Harry saved your daughter something happened that made them bond. There is no way to reverse this."

"She's just eleven years old! She just finished her first year at Hogwarts! My baby can not be bonded at such an age! I mean, I can understand if you said this after she came of age but... no… No! This can't be happening." She pulled Ginny close to her as if to prevent the bond.

Ginny just leaned against her mother. _'How? What in the world is happening? She was bonded to Harry?' _The questions in her mind couldn't seem to come out of her mouth.

"Molly, please calm down. There's more. The bond has made them a married couple. If you check the marriage records at the Ministry you will see their names written in it. I know this is a lot to take in but you have to accept this. Yes, it may take time but please try to understand."

"Arthur, say something! How can you be so calm about this? This is your daughter that he's talking about!" She turned to her husband, giving him a look that he better say something or else.

Arthur just leaned forward with a shaking hand covering his mouth. He looked as if he were trying to be calm. "You said that there is no way to reverse this?"

"No there isn't."

Arthur slowly nodded. "Then this means that our daughter is married. I'll still check the records just to make sure, but if you're correct, Albus, the names will be there along with the time and date." He took his wife's hand and gently squeezed it. "Molly, all we can do is accept it. There is no other way." He put his arm around his wife when he saw that she wanted to argue. "Molly, please try to accept it."

"But, Arthur! This is our only daughter, the youngest of our children, that we are talking about! How can we not do anything?" Silent tears could be heard throughout the room.

Ginny just sat there looking at every person in the face. She couldn't believe it. Everything was getting her confused. It was too much to take in. She was bonded to Harry, which meant she was married and she was just eleven years old. She started to rub circles over her left hand. Remembering about the rose she looked down at it. There was one more rose connected to the first. "Professor?"

Albus turned to look at the young lady. "Yes, my dear?"

"I have a question. This rose. Does it have anything to do with the bond?"

He took her hand and looked carefully at it. "Was this the way it was the first time you noticed it?"

"No there was just one rose."

"I have one too, Professor." Harry spoke for the first time. Looking down at his own hand he saw that there was another rose on his hand as well.

"Hmm... curious very curious. It appears that these roses represent the strength of your bond. By the looks of it, it has already begun to strengthen." He smiled gently before patting her hand and letting it go.

Arthur and Molly took note to this information. "Will it continue to grow, sir?" Ginny asked.

"I believe that it will. At least until the bond is complete." Turning to Molly and Arthur. "There is something more I must tell. Although I wish this could wait but, alas, it can't. Your daughter has to come and live with Harry. It is not safe for her here. Rest assured that she won't be going to the Dursley's. Harry now lives at his proper home. The Potter Manor."

"Albus, you can't expect me to just let my daughter go and live with a boy! Married or not, she is not yet of age!" Molly leaned away from her husband.

"There is no other way. Harry can't stay here and they can't be apart. By the looks of the roses they are on the second level of the soul bond. Records show that the third stage will be painful for them if they are apart. We don't know when this stage will begin but I'm not taken any chances. They will be together."

"Can we visit them?" Arthur asked.

"That's up to Harry. It is his home. Will they be able to visit, Harry?"

"Yes of course." Harry said quickly.

"Who will cook for them? Take care of them?" Molly strained to find an excuse for her daughter not to go.

"Ah, yes. Harry there is a house elf that came to me asking if he could work at Hogwarts just to be near you. I'm sure he'll want to go with you to the manor if he is given a choice. I haven't bonded with him as master and servant yet so there is still time."

"Sir, are you talking about Dobby? I thought he was a free elf?"

"Yes, will you like to have him around the manor?"

Harry hesitated. "He won't try to save me anymore, right?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, I don't believe so."

"Alright. He can come along."

"Perfect why don't we call him right now. Dobby." With a crack the house elf appeared.

"You called me headmaster, sir?" Noticing Harry was there he squealed with delight. "Harry Potter! Dobby has missed you, yes he has!" He hugged Harry's legs.

"Nice seeing you again, Dobby." Harry smiled weakly.

"Dobby, Harry is in need of a house elf. Would you by any chance like to have Harry as your master?"

Dobby squealed louder than before and clapped his hands together. His ears even wiggled a little with happiness. "Yes! Dobby would love to Harry Potter's house elf!"

Dumbledore smiled at the elf's enthusiasm. "Harry extend your hand and put Dobby's head." Harry slowly leaned forward to put his hand on Dobby's head. "Now repeat after me. I, Harry Potter, take you as my house elf. You will serve me and those to come after me."

When Harry did so there a flash of blue light then all of a sudden it disappeared just like it appeared.

"Harry Potter is now Dobby's master!" Again Dobby's ears wiggled with happiness.

"Umm ok. First, please don't call me Master just call me Harry. Second, this is Ginny... uh... my... wife." Harry pointed to Ginny.

"Hello, Dobby. You can call me Ginny." Ginny smiled down at Dobby.

"Hello! Harry Potter chose a good wife. She's nice to Dobby just like Harry Potter. Dobby can see that she's Harry Potter's other half. You connection is very bright." Dobby smiled.

Harry and Ginny looked at Dobby with astonishment. "Ok... um third thing, no self punishments. Last thing you get one day off every week and you'll get paid two galleons every week."

Dobby's eyes teared up. "Harry Potter is a kind wizard, but Dobby must ask that it only be one day off a month and a gallon a month."

Harry looked at Ginny for a second. When she nodded he said, "Deal but you eat meals with us."

Dobby hugged Harry's legs once more before nodding.

"Do you need to know where I live?"

"No, Dobby know where his new masters live." With a crack he disappeared. Harry guessed that he must have gone to the manor.

Albus took out his watch and noticed that it was time to take the young ones to their new home. "Molly, Arthur, we best be going. Ginny, why don't you get your trunk so we can be on our way."

When Ginny came back with her stuff, she saw her mother crying again and her father holding her in his arms. She, herself, felt like crying. When the Headmaster and Harry noticed her arrival they stood up. She walked to her parents and hugged them tightly. "I love you both."

Molly pulled her baby closer and hugged her as if she never wanted to let her go. "My baby. I thought you would be the last to get married. I didn't think that you would be the first to go."

"Molly, they have to go. Let go of her, dear. " When she let Ginny go he hugged his princess and looked down at her. "My princess, you're all married. I thought I would have more time to get used to the idea that some day you would get married but I didn't."

Harry spoke up, determined to make things better. He still couldn't fully understand but at the same time he did. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we may still be kids but I feel like this will work. These roses we have on our hands proves that we have feelings for each other. Even without these roses, I can tell you that I have feelings for your daughter and wish for this to work. I ask that you have patience and help us by being there for us when we need guidance. I understand that you don't feel comfortable by Ginny being alone with me, although I have no bad intentions towards her, I ask that you and the rest of your family come to the manor to live with us until you feel comfortable with all of this."

Mrs. Weasley's face warmed up at his words. Walking to him she pulled him to a warm hug. "Thank you. We would be glad to take you up in that invitation. I would really put my mind at ease." Hugging him once more, she pulled away and went to her husband.

"Thank you, Harry." Mr. Weasley gave him a hug as well.

Nodding, Harry bent down to help Ginny with her trunk. They slowly went to the entrance where Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them with a smile. Taking out his wand he tapped the trunk and sent it to the manor where Dobby would take care of it.

Harry looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and bowed. "I promise to take care of her. I may be just a kid but I'll do everything I can to make her happy. I can promise you that."

Arthur nodded at Harry's words. "You do that, Harry. If you don't I'm sure that her brothers will come after you. I'll be leading them on. Take care of my little girl. We'll see you tomorrow."

Harry smiled and nodded before turning and following Ginny and the headmaster. With one last look at the Burrow they disappeared.

* * *

**The piano is a Louis XV. It has the elegance of 18th century France and is reproduced in delicate hand carving. It's about 5'7" (170cm) in length. It's quite a beautiful piano. I just had to add it since I love musical instruments.**

**Thank heavens that this chapter is over. Again I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a loooooong time. Also, please forgive me for not posting it Friday. *sigh***

**I went back abd added Harry's invitation so that the Weasley's live with them at the Manor. I was going to add it in the next chapter but reviewers said that they thought it was better that he asks in this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5 Harsh Morning

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had hoped to update sooner but I've been going through a writers block. Not only has it been for my fanfictions but also for my assignments in my Creative Writing class. Lately I've been getting better so I decided to write, but it still took me a while to write this.**

**Again, I apologize. *on my knees* Please understand my situation. It may a be a bit slow at first cuz that's what I started to do after getting out of my problem.**

**If you haven't read my story since my last chapter, I've been rewriting the previous chapters. Go back and read them. Especially the previous chapter cuz I added way more to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter what so ever.**

Chapter 5

Harry didn't know what to say. Ginny and he were in the opposite side of their… umm… bedroom. The courage that he seemed to have when they were at the Burrow was long gone. As a matter a fact it was as if had never been there.

He gulped then opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. He wanted to apologize but he couldn't.

_Damn it. This isn't the time to behave like a kid. You have to do something. This the girl that you're married to. Yeah and she's only eleven years old. Give her a break she seems to need it more than you need it._

"Uhh… are you hungry?"

Ginny stopped putting away her things. Slowly she turned to him. "Yes."

Harry sighed with relief. _At least she answered. It's a start._

In front of them was every single on of their favorite dishes. They at in silence. Both wanting to say something but neither knew what.

"So… Ginny do you want to see what rooms you want to have your family."

"They're yours, too" She whispered.

"What?" He didn't catch what she said.

"I said, they're your family too not only mine." She looked up at him, blushed then looked back down at her plate.

Harry didn't say anything. Inside he was happy about her words. She was accepting this. She, like him, may not understand but they were getting there. Little by little.

He cleared his throat. " Thank you. Do you want them to be on the second floor? Dobby already started cleaning there." How the house elf cleaned the first floor before they got there was beyond them.

She nodded without saying anything. Once more silence fell between them.

* * *

Ginny could see the moon light from the bed. She didn't know what to feel about everything about this. She knew for sure she was feeling guilty. Guilty for causing Harry to end up marrying her instead of being with who he loves. Guilty because if she hadn't done the things she had done last year then none of this wouldn't have happened.

Turning to Harry, she smiled weakly. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

Hearing Harry's voice startled Ginny. She thought he was asleep! If he wasn't she wouldn't have said anything.

Harry turned to face Ginny. "Why are you sorry?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"This is all my fault. If you hadn't come to save me none of this would have been happening."

"Ginny, none of this is your fault. There are some things that happen we can't just stop."

"But… if you hadn't come to save me… you wouldn't be married so young."

"That doesn't matter. I may be young but so are you. You are a victim in all of this too. Not just me." He took her hand and gave it a gently squeeze. "It'll be alright. I know we both don't know the first thing about how to make a marriage work but we'll learn. Your parents will help us. Things will be tough and who knows what this bond may bring us both but we'll get through it."

Ginny gave Harry a small smile and nodded at him. Hearing him say those things put her more at ease and lighten her troubles. She trusted him. If he could be able to save her from Tom and basilisk then he could do anything.

* * *

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Harry and Ginny jumped out of there beds. Turning their heads in the direction of the door. Eyes opened wide.

"Mrs… Mrs. Weasley. It's not what you think. Really, it isn't." Harry tried to reassure his mother-in-law. "We were just sleeping. That's it."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY WASN'T I TOLD THAT YOU WOULD SLEEP TOGETHER? DUMBLEDORE! WHERE IS THAT MAN? HOW CAN MY DAUGHTER SLEEP WITH A BOY?" She rambled on, not even hearing Harry. She walked forward and took Ginny's arm and dragged her behind her.

"ARTHUR, YOU GET A HOLD OF DUMBLEDORE! THAT MAN IS GOING TO HEAR FROM ME! MY DAUGHTER! MY DAUGHTER SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM, THE SAME BED AS A BOY!"

Everyone came running out of the sitting room when they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice. Mouths opened wide when they heard that Harry and Ginny slept in the same bed. They unlike Mrs. Weasley knew that nothing like _that _happened between them. They were too young, bond or no bond.

"Molly, calm down. I'm sure there is a perfect explanation for all of this." Molly tried to take Ginny away from her mother. Molly was squeezing her arm too tight with out realizing it. Ginny was crying and they weren't only tears of humiliation but pain as well.

"ARTHUR, THEY WERE SLEEPING TOGETHER! THEY-" She squeezed Ginny's arm tighter and shook it roughly.

"MOLLY WEASLEY, YOU LET GO OF MY WIFE THIS INSTANT!" Every head turned in the direction that Harry's voice came from. The Harry they were looking at wasn't the Harry that they usually saw. He looked much older than his twelve years of age. Sparks seemed to fly from him. His eyes shined like emeralds. The aura around him made them shiver. Power radiated from him.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" Mrs. Weasley gaped at him and let Ginny go. She fell to her knees holding on to her arm. Harry extended his hand at her and she slide to him. Being careful of her injured arm he picked her up. "Ginny may I take out your arm from your pajama top. I'm only going to look at your arm, nothing else."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and turned to her husband. He didn't say anything, he just look at the two.

Ginny nodded she slowly took it out. She winced as she lifted it. Making sure that she was still covered, she showed it to Harry. It was red and you could tell were Mrs. Weasley was holding her too tight. It seemed to slowly begin to swell and get purple.

Harry's face had an outraged look on it when he look upon the damage, but when he look at Ginny his face turned gentle. He touched her injured arm gently. His hand glowed dimly. When he moved his hand away her arm looked as if nothing were wrong with it. "Does that feel better?"

Ginny nodded and put on her top back on. Harry turned back to the Weasley family. Again he spoke as if he were much older than he was. "If you would like to stay here you're going to have to go to the sitting room and wait while Ginny and I go and change. As you can see we're still on our nightwear."

Taking Ginny's hand they walked upstairs to change. The Weasley's all looked at each other. Slowly they made their way into the sitting room.

"Arthur, how can that sweet boy speak to me in such a manner?"

"Molly, you gave him a good reason to do so. You were hurting Ginny, your daughter." Molly had nothing to say for that.

Bill and Charlie looked at each other. A silent conversation passed between the two. Being the oldest they understood many of the things that happened in the family. Right now they knew that something was happened between their baby sister and their youngest brother's best friend.

Bill decided that it was time that questions be answered. "Mum, Da, what's going on? I mean, why are you going to be living here? Is something wrong?"

Arthur opened his mouth to answer his son but another voice answered. "They are going to live here since your mother doesn't feel comfortable that Ginny will be living here with a boy. Even though that boy is her husband."

All of their mouths dropped open. "W-well that's a surprise." Charlie turned to Bill and gave a nervous laugh. "Well now you'll be pressured to be the second to be married not me."

Harry smiled at Charlie and laughed. "Between us it was an accident. We didn't mean for it to happen. We became soul bonded."

**I know it sucked. It's short too but I'll try to do better in the next chapter. I may post it later this week... I hope. Review review review... pwease.**


	7. Chapter 6 By My Standards

Harry couldn't believe it. He finally had a family to call his own. Everyone may think that he was behaving like nothing happened out of the norm but inside he was jittery.

Time was too short for him to be worrying or trying to slowly take in the situation. Luck has never been on his side and he didn't know when this ray of happiness would end. He feared that at some point everyone would come to hate him or just simply be taken away from him forever, leaving him more alone than ever in this world.

Ginny was slowly blooming before his eyes. She was no longer the shy girl who stuck her elbow in the butter dish. Now he saw the girl everyone talked about and spoke of with pride and joy. The girl who her brothers in trouble and got away with it. The girl who on her second night at the Manor sneaked out to fly his Nimbus 2000.

The memory was still fresh in his mind. He may be a dunce when it came to talking to girls but he sure in hell can tell when a girl is pretty. Ginny was definitely pretty, in his standards. Her red hair shined under the moon light, blown back by the wind. But out of everything, he liked how her face lost all traces of stress and worries. She simply looked… perfect.

He blushed at the new discovery in the morning. Another rose had bloomed overnight to a perfect form. Everyone kept asking him what happened that made it bloom but embarrassment took over him. Seeing him blush at the question, Mrs. Weasley got suspicious for some reason and started to follow them and make sure they were in a never in a room alone.

The only time they were alone was at night when they went to bed, but even then Mrs. Weasley kept checking up on them so Dobby made there doorway have a special charm so no one disturbed their sleep.

He couldn't say that he was not going to miss the Weasley Family during their vacation to visit Bill. Mrs. Weasley wanted to go bug her oldest son about finding someone to share his life with. Seems like he didn't get out being pressured to get married. In fact, her insistence got worse to the point that she started writing letters to all the female witches he knew and worked with.

The minute he learned about their plans he was filled with dread of not seeing Ginny until school started. Who would have known that in such a short time he would become attached other his other half. The headmaster was the one who said that Ginny wouldn't be going anywhere. Mrs. Weasley was outraged about leaving her "baby girl" behind with a "boy", no matter that the "boy" was her son-in-law. The headmaster took her rampage on a stride and simple stated that the bond was still fragile and who knew what could happen to either of them by being separated for too long and by a great distance. He ushered everyone that they wouldn't be left alone. Apparently he made arrangements for the young couple to be tutored, since their magic levels had to be tested and see if their bodies could contain so much power.

The twins snickered at the thought of being tortured, cough, "tutored" during the summer. Seemed like a punishment rather than a good experience.

Harry sighed as he listened to the silence that filled his home now that everyone was gone. Yeah, he knew he was going to miss them, no matter how overwhelming they could be at times. "Who is our tutor, professor?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled in their weird way. "An old friend who knows you since before you were born. Remus, you can come in now."

**I know it's short but I'm still typing just thought you might _really _want an update.**


	8. Chapter 7 Acceptance

**The beginning is crappy but, please, bear with me. I was lazy and just started to add to what I had already started to type. Please, push through it and try not to be too harsh with your comments.**

**I'm going to put more effort on my stories for this website, but that means I'll neglect my k-pop stories but I'm not worried since I'll make it up to them with smut chapters. Kekeke I know they'll love that.**

**If you have any suggestions or things you would like to see later on in this story please let me know. I would like to satisfy all my readers and maybe what you want to see happen is what others may want too.**

_**Recap:**_

_Harry sighed as he listened to the silence that filled his home now that everyone was gone. Yeah, he knew he was going to miss them, no matter how overwhelming they could be at times. "Who is our tutor, professor?"_

_Dumbledore's eyes sparkled in their weird way. "An old friend who knows you since before you were born. Remus, you can come in now."_

Chapter 7

Acceptance

Standing in the door way was a man that seemed as if the wind would blow him away if it blew hard enough. 'This is going to be our professor?'

By the look on Ginny's face, she was thinking the same thing. Though, she seemed to be looking into the man as if she was trying to look into his very soul. A spark of jealousy came and went so fast in Harry that he thought he imagined it. Why would he be jealous of anyone else? After all she was his mate and wife. Besides, this man was too old for her. Her words drew Harry from his inner thoughts.

"You're a werewolf." The man's eyes widen in surprise and looked at Dumbledore with a questioning look.

"How-"

"You seem like one. It's not something you should fear though. It's not as if it's something that you should hate. You aren't a monster." Ginny stated with a glazed look in her eyes. Shaking her head, she smiled at Remus. "Hi, my name is Ginny."

"Gin, are you feeling ok?" Harry's questions were met with a bewildered look by Ginny.

"What are you talking about? I'm feeling fine."

"Miss. Weasley- I mean, Mrs. Potter, can you remember what happened a few minutes ago?" Dumbledore asked. 'Could this possible be a new ability given by the bond? What was it exactly though?'

"Yes, Professor. You asked some man by the name of Remus to come into the room. Why do you ask?"

"Headmaster, could she really have done it unintentionally? She doesn't seem to remember what happened."

"Yes, it does seem like that is the case."

"Excuse me but what are you talking about?" Ginny said with exasperation.

"Gin, you told- umm Remus, right? I mean, Professor Lupin - That being a werewolf wasn't a shame. That he isn't a monster."

"He's a werewolf!"

"It is possible that this an ability gained by the bond. You seem to be able to see into the very essence of a person. I wonder what else you can do." The last part was mumbled and meant for no one else's ears but a certain raven heard him very well. Professor Dumbledore could see that this was something that they had to learn about quickly before another surprise popped up. If things continued to escalate so fast, the two youngsters would be too powerful for them to control.

"She is not some lab rat that you're going to be monitoring every hour. You will not even think about using her in any way. I'm warning you now, Albus, use her and you'll regret it." Green eyes sparked with power. Dumbledore never thought he would fear a 12 year old but it showed him to never underestimate the younger generation.

"Harry, I wouldn't do that to her. Let me explain. The magic pool inside a person grows as they get older. It doesn't really stop growing, it just slows down when people reach the age of seventeen. Ginny is still young and her magic, as well as yours, are growing too quickly and I fear that your bodies won't be able to handle it. That is why I called Remus today, so he can help you learn control and prevent damage to yourselfs, along with those around you. I didn't mean to offend you."

The look in Harry's eyes was replaced with that of fear any twelve year old would have in this type of situation. The fear Harry felt was becoming suffocating. The previous two times that he was at death's doorsteps, fear took over him but never to this scale. His lungs seem to contract. His chest felt like it was getting tighter. All the blood seem to leave his head causing a lightheaded sensation.

Ginny's worried face was all he saw as he clawed at his chest. He could see Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin's lips moving but could hear nothing they said. Harry's eyes fell once more on the red head in front of him. A tingling sensation spread through him at the brush of her hands. A dark ring appeared around the edges of his eyesight before everything went black.

* * *

Harry's eye lids felt so heavy. A headache erupted in him, making him graon from the pain. He felt a pressure on his hand as if someone or soething was holding him down. A blurry view was all he saw as he opened his eyes. The dark ring surrounding his vision stayed for a couple of minutes before it slowly began to fade.

"What happened?"

"It seems like you passed out." Remus was the one to answer the question. He passed a chocolate frog to Harry. "Please, eat this. It'll help you feel better."

Harry took it without hesitation. He remembered a sweet teacher that gave him his first Mars bar. She had told him that a little chocolate can help the soul and brighten anyone's day. He knew it wasn't a lie since the rest of the day had seemed like a perfect day even though he was bullied and teased.

"Are you feeling alright, Harry? You seemed to be having hard time breathing." Dumbledore wore a worried look. It seemed like the boy, correction, young man could never seem to get a moments peace.

"I don't know. It felt as if I scared. My chest kept feeling tighter and air didn't seem to go into my lungs."

Harry knew why he was feeling this way though. Ginny. The fear of her being used. The fear of losing her kept coming to the forefront of his mind. 'Not again. She will not get hurt because of me again. Not now.'

The words made no sense but they made all the sense in the world. Harry bit back from saying what was in his mind out loud. They wouldn't understand any better than he was.

"You should go rest. Your body may be tired from everything that has been happening lately."

Nodding his head, the raven tried to stand but failed. With much remorse, he accepted help.

Once more, all he saw was Ginny was he lost conscious the minute his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Ginny looked as if she wanted to cry from the wobbling of her chin, but she held it back since she didn't wish to be thought of as a weak little girl. It seemed like forever when Professor Remus tried to wake Harry up. What she couldn't understand was the thought she had. 'Please, not again. Don't take him away again.'

She never had him… until now.

Could it be that she had him in a previous life? Was the soul bond something that happened before in another life or lives?

That could be the reason why, even as a child, she felt as if she knew The Boy Who Lived. As a child, her father would tell her the story of how the first war ended. How a mere baby could end something that may other people had tried to do. Thinking about the fond memories brought something to her attention. Just like know, she felt affection and pride thinking of what Harry had done. **Everything** he had done. From killing the Dark Lord to surviving the Dursley's (from what Ron has said, they were horrid people.) to saving the Sorcerer's stone to saving her.

Pride was what she felt. She was proud of him, even under the worry of something happening to him.

And love. Love was what she felt. Accepting it, spread warmth throughout her, enveloping her in its blanket. She loved him. She knew that she was too young to know what real love felt like but deep inside she knew that it was the real thing. It felt stronger that what she felt for her family and those close to her. Stronger than anything.

Lying down next to him, she held his hand. A smile rested on her face as she closed her eyes.

She loved him.

* * *

**It's not super long but something is better than nothing.**


End file.
